Puzzled
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Isn‘t it odd? There is always a part of someone‘s puzzle which goes missing, and it always happens to be the most important piece' MelloNear.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Attention:** Where the --o-- there is a flashback, a timeskip or whatever, just go with the flow guys, and ignore the randomness, it just came in my head, my fingers - as my friends says - were possessed.  
**Pairings:** MelloNear.

* * *

Puzzled

It had been years since Mello declared Near to be his own property, and it had been four years since the boy had hurt Near, physically. It had been every day that Near had hurt Mello, mentally, and it had been every hour that Near ran through Mello's mind.

As Mello snapped off a piece of his chocolate he stared down at the object in his hands, only to smile half heartedly, as his meeting with Near was taking place in only a few more hours. After calling Matt and discussing that he would be moving to England for a short while, Matt had tried to warn Mello that Near was probably only using him, but even so, as long as Mello got to see his prize, he didn't care.

The annoying snap of another piece of chocolate made people's heads turn in the airport, Mello sent them deadly glares, only to make them shiver or turn away and pretend to look busy. He snapped another piece of his chocolate, keeping it out of his mouth before nibbling on it slowly, a small trace of chocolate falling from his lips onto the object in his hands, it had been four years, two months and three days since Mello stole this object from Near, and he wondered, did it mean something to Near?

**- - - - - - o - - - - - -**

"Come on Mello, that's not fair!" Mello snorted slightly at Near's childish remark of his puzzle, his arms folded over his chest as he held a bar of chocolate in his hand.

"But it just isn't right Near, for once you failed at something, get over it already." He retorted softly, snapping off a square of his milk chocolate. Near frowned and stared at Mello.

"Could you at least keep your snapping noises to a minimum Mello? I'm trying to concentrate, and your constant chocolate abuse is starting to put me off." Mello smirked and bit another piece of his chocolate, purely to annoy the small albino child.

"Mello, cut it out." Matt said as he walked into the room, PSP in his hand, his fingers furiously stabbing at the buttons. Mello rolled his eyes and lowered his chocolate bar, unfolding his arms as he leant his back against Near's shoulder, the boy crouching over more.

"Yes, mother Matt." Mello said cockily, making a small smile appear on Matt's face.

"Some would find that offensive here Mello." Matt replied, an amused tone in his voice. Mello grinned cheekily, nibbling on his chocolate and shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Some would find everything I say offensive, don't mean I won't stop though, does it?" He said, grinning evilly. Matt smirked and shrugged, his goggle covered eyes meeting Mello's empty blue ones.

"Guess not." He replied, stabbing again at the buttons on his PSP.

Mello glanced over to Near's puzzle, watching small, pale hands reconstruct the puzzle, he smirked as a small object dug into his thigh from his pocket, he leant closer to Near, trying to figure out if Near had spotted his mistake just yet.

"… I know." Near said before Mello could state the obvious, Mello rose an eyebrow.

"And what is it you know?" Mello asked.

"Everything," Matt scoffed under his breath, Mello glared up at him, placing his hand on Near's knee and leaning over the boy, moving away from his lazy position so he was on his knees, hand on Near's and staring down at the incomplete puzzle.

"There's a piece missing." Near said softly, picking up the box he smiled as he found a missing piece, but with the wrong shape on it, his smile deflated.

"Odd," Mello muttered. "You always keep your things safely away, no other kids would touch your stupid little puzzles, Near."

Near shrugged. "Guess it just lost itself."

****

- - - - - - o - - - - - -

Mello placed his passport in the security guys face, to prove he was who he was, he boarded his plane, taking comfort in riding first class, not having to listen to babies scream, or children cry about the height, he rolled his eyes slightly.

His hands shook nervously, his eyes were flicking around first class, glancing from women to men, curious to how the most rough looking were able to get in first class, yet most would think that when they saw him.

Mello was not a bad looking man, he had blonde hair, just pass his shoulders, layered and a small fringe sometimes covering difficult blue eyes. His skin was tanned, yet hinted pale, covered with an abused patch of skin on the left side of his face, covering his eye, down to his neck and left shoulder, where he had been in a previous fire in his kitchen with Matt. He wore a red rosary around his neck, to prove his religion. Most of the time Mello wore leather, with a black jacket, feathered hood and leather, heavy boots. A gun usually occupied itself in Mello's pants or jacket, but not on that day.

An air hostess moved over to where Mello sat, his leg crossed over the other, as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, over looking the site below him through the small window.

"Champaign sir?" The hostess asked, a polite, yet curious smile on her face, Mello glanced at her for a few milliseconds before turning back to view outside of the small window.

"No, thank you." He muttered, letting the hostess walk away happily, nodding politely as she did so, moving on to the people behind Mello.

Mello was not nervous about seeing Near because it had been so long, he was nervous because he had changed, he was no longer the naïve child he once was, but the more mature, mafia leader man he had strived so hard to be. His hands shook, his body shook, and his stomach filled with ambitions, regrets and nerves, the feelings making him tingle and shiver. He was also nervous because their last meeting, had not been a very.. normal one.

****

- - - - - - o - - - - - -

"Near." Mello muttered as Near came into full view, of course, the people who were meeting with Mello and Near were unfashionably late, by at least thirty minutes, Near though had only gone off to make a quick phone call to Lester, his number two.

Near's nerve wrecking eyes stared directly into Mello's empty ones, a small silence occurred before Near spoke up. "There is a small delay, the rest of the team will not be here until thirty minutes past three."

Mello stared up at the clock wall, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"That's in two hours! What the fuck are we going to do in two hours?"

Near shrugged half heartedly, his eyes drifting around the room, to Mello, then around again, making the same trip so many times it made Mello feel nauseous.

"I am afraid it's not my fault Mello, nor is it theirs, Lester has merely told me that the traffic down town was rather hectic, and there is nothing we can do but wait for now." Near took a small puzzle from the shelf by the door, sitting beside Mello in his odd fashion and opening the box. Mello stared at him.

"You still play with those?" He asked.

Near smiled slightly, "It has only been two years since our last meeting Mello, is it so surprising that my hobbies have not yet died?" He asked, smiling at the blonde haired man.

Mello frowned and took a chocolate bar from his pocket, "Point taken. He muttered coldly.

"Would Mello like to construct this puzzle with me?" Near asked, staring at Mello with large eyes, Mello rolled his own eyes before scooting closer to Near, placing his hand out at the same time Near did to collect a puzzle piece, moving the box so they could set it up.

"This looks vaguely familiar." Mello muttered, staring down at the box's lid showing what the puzzle looked like completed.

Near smiled slightly, "It is the incomplete puzzle, I thought, if I played with it enough times, I may be able to find the missing piece that holds it together."

Mello frowned slightly.

"Isn't it odd? There is always a part of someone's _puzzle_ which goes missing, and it always happens to be the most _important_ piece?" He asked, Near glanced at him, puzzle piece in his hand.

"What does Mello mean?" He questioned.

Mello rolled his eyes slightly, "I mean, there is a part of someone's life, that they lose, though it happens to be the piece which holds them together, without that piece the whole puzzle basically falls apart, as that person's life would."

Near nodded slightly, turning his head away from Mello and staring down at the pieces in the box.

"Why are you being so nice to me Mello?"

Mello shrugged slightly, "If we're going to go through with this meeting Near, than we will have to get along, there isn't a point in me telling you where to shove your penis when you've done nothing wrong yet."

"Yet?" Near asked quietly.

Mello rolled eyes, "Always trying to out smart me I mean." He muttered.

Near frowned slightly.

"I never try Mello. I'm just the way I am, I think before I act, you act before you think, as you are now." He said, pointing to Mello trying to thumb a piece of the puzzle into the incorrect place.

"Fuck off," Mello muttered, Near smiled slightly, leaning against Mello, guiding the blondes hand to where the piece was originally supposed to go, Mello smiled at the warm feeling of Near's hand around him, even when the piece was slotted, Near did not let go of Mello's hand, both only continued on the puzzle until it was incomplete with one piece. Near leant against Mello, staring at the clock and closing his eyes, letting out a deep sigh before re-opening his eyes.

"That took very little time away than I thought." Mello muttered against Near's hair, Near nodded slightly.

"Mello, why do you constantly remind me that you hate me?" Near asked, Mello frowned and moved away from Near, pulling his hand from Near's grasp and sitting on the meeting table, swinging his legs, munching on his forgotten chocolate.

"I haven't said it in a while Near, so why ask?" Mello faced Near who stared at Mello with very little emotion, only one Mello could not recognise.

"Because, the last time you spoke to me, you told me you hated me, you told me I belonged to you, you .. did things to me, that I… enjoyed."

Mello smirked slightly at the small flush on Near's pale skin.

"Enjoyed, Near?" He muttered.

Near frowned in embarrassment as Mello moved somewhat closer to him, the door to the meeting room opened before Mello could touch his lips against Near's he pulled back and snapped a piece of his chocolate, glaring at Halle and Lester, and the other members that walked in.

****

- - - - - - o - - - - - -

Hours had passed and Mello was sitting in a small café in central London, he had only just arrived in England, of course he agreed that he would wait a few hours before initially calling Near and telling him of his early arrival, instead he decided to tour his old hometown.

Mello passed several curious looking children, he glared at them, the gun in his pants easily hidden for coverage, the small children seemed not moved or frightened but continued to stare at him more. He walked over to them, holding the handle of his gun which he showed from his leather pants.

"Never seen a man that wore fucking leather before!? What are you staring at you little shits! Get the fuck lost!" He scolded, a small laugh echoed behind him as the kids ran off, he turned to glare at the next source of his annoyance.

"Can I- " He paused when he saw Halle's face, he glared at her, walking the opposite direction, Halle only followed him in pure silence. After a short while, Mello turned to her, glaring at her.

"What!?" He hissed. Halle smirked, her face wrinkling slightly, making Mello inwardly smirk.

"I was just waiting for you." She said calmly, then stopped herself, "You're going the wrong way. You do realise that don't you Mihael?" She asked, Mello glared at her about to reach for the handle of his gun, but he stopped himself.

"Don't fucking call me that." He hissed. Halle smiled softly and shook her head, her blonde hair moving as her lip glossed silken lips curled into more of a happy smile.

"Of course not, I apologize Mello." She said, pulling Mello the other way, grabbing his arm, Mello heaved his arm away and growled at her.

"I didn't give you permission to fucking touch me, did I?" He snapped. Halle then rolled her eyes slightly, staring away as they both walked, she was surprised Mello was even following her.

"Are we going to Near?" Mello asked. Halle nodded.

"Yes. We are."

"_You .. did things to me, that I… enjoyed_.." Near's voice ran through Mello's head. He wondered if the albino had changed, he wondered if his lips were still soft, his pale skin still silky, or his hair still as white as newly fallen snow, he only smiled as he remembered so many small things about Near.

Halle then stopped Mello in his thinking tracks, Mello bumped into her, his eyes narrowing and his lips curling into a dangerous smile.

"I take it we're here?"

"..Yes. We are here." Halle muttered softly, opening the heavy metal door which led to where Mello was supposed to go in.

"Is it only Near and I?" He asked. Halle nodded.

"Lester and I will be waiting patiently in the meeting room, of course, we will not be able to hear anything you say to Near, nor Near to you." She said, pausing by a wooden door, she turned to Mello who pushed past her, opening the door.

"..Near," He said, as he spotted the albino on the floor with his train set surrounding him, a small smile covered on his pink lips.

****

- - - - - - o - - - - - -

"Well, that was miraculously odder than I thought it would be." Near said as he walked out of the meeting room beside Mello, Mello nodded and turned his head away, not wanting to face the albino.

"..Yes." He muttered.

Near stared up at Mello, a small confused look on his face, making him seem as if he was young and innocent, Mello stared back down at Near, looking into the dark orbs that Near had.

"Mello." He whispered softly, leaning up and clutching onto Mello's jacket, nuzzling his nose to Mello's in a loving manner, Mello didn't recognise this new Near, except for the last time they had been together, Near only acted like this .. with Mello.

"Near." Mello replied, placing his hands on Near's slender hips, pushing the neat white shirt up and stroking the pale skin that was hidden underneath. Near leant against Mello, his chest pressed to Mello's and he pressed his lips onto Mello's.

Mello's lips pressed firmly back against Near's, feeling the younger boy clasp onto his shirt tighter, pulling him closer if possible to himself. Mello pulled Near's hips to meet his own as he probed his tongue against Near's lips. Near parted his lips, letting Mello's tongue slip in between his lips and play fondly with his own tongue, in a dance familiar and forgotten.

The door to the office opened, Mello pulled back from the kiss, keeping his hands still on Near's hips, as Near's hands were firmly clasped against Mello's jacket, his face snuggled against Mello's chest, of course the intruder was Halle, who closed the door and left the two to say their goodbyes.

****

- - - - - - o - - - - - -

Near turned to face Mello, a small innocent smile on his lips which fell almost automatically when he saw the scar on Mello's face, he stood up, moving out of the train set and walking over to Mello, he looked at the scar and gulped slightly, staring at the people around him he took Mello's arm and took him into the office.

"..Mello.." He whispered softly, staring at Mello as soon as he shut the door. The next thing he realised was that he was pressed against the door, Mello's lips on his own and his strong hands on Near's small waist, he whimpered softly against Mello's lips, touching the scar on Mello's face as he kissed back, then pulled away.

"How did this happen?" He asked, stroking the abused skin softly. Mello smiled against Near's hand, leaning into the touch.

"Matt fucked something up in the kitchen, I went to check it, the silly fuck burnt something, whole kitchen went up in flames. Matt, being the pansy fucker he is refused to take me to hospital and treated the wound himself." Mello said, rolling his eyes. Near's eyes scammed around Mello's body, noticing the gun in the mans pants he pulled the gun out and threw it on the desk, smiling nervously at Mello.

"I think, it is best to make sure I don't accidentally touch your gun." Near said softly, Mello nodded and glanced down at Near, smirking.

"You've grown," He said softly.

Near nodded and snuggled against Mello, "You're more mature, even if you do have a very colourful use of your language." Mello smiled and patted Near's waist.

"Why did you call me here?" He asked.

Near smiled nervously, "It has been four years since you last touched me, every day that you hurt me and every hour that I think of you, every moment I think of your voice and die to see you. Mello.. I missed you." He muttered, cuddling close to his Mello.

Mello smiled, wrapping his arm around Near's waist, keeping the small boy close, "I have a present for you." He whispered, his free hand digging into his jacket pocket, dodging bars of chocolate and pulling out a mysterious object, keeping his hand closed and hiding it from Near.

Near stared at Mello's closed hand, he moved his hand over Mello's, keeping on clasped onto Mello's jacket as he opened Mello's hand, staring at a small puzzle piece.

"I found the missing piece to my puzzle." _My life is now complete again_.

* * *

**AN: **Please review, I don't write these just for the crack, I do it because I want to know if I'm getting better at my writing, or if I'm getting worse; so could you guys review? Or I'll hunt you down and .. gut you like a fish, teehee.

- Mello.


End file.
